Kanagawa Sunday
by Iluvenis Telperien
Summary: One-shot Kanagawa never had such fun. SENRU madness.


**Kanagawa Sunday**

**Disclaimer: YES I OWN SENDOH AND RUKAWA. It's obvious that I am Takehiko Inoue, you moron.**

Author's notes: I've finally gotten tired of writing SenRu angst (for now)! While I rot away in the creation of Satan himself (O'Level examinations), you guys get to read a little of my lunacy and a figment of my depraved imagination.

**Ratings: PG**

**Pairings: SENRU. (What, you mean the other pairings count?)**

**Summary: Kanagawa never had such fun…**

**PS: Please pay no heed to the last remark about the pairings. :P**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_'I don't know why I agreed to do this,'_ Rukawa glared at Sendoh, stepping up his bike.

"That's because you love me," Sendoh grinned at his boyfriend, reading his mind easily.

"Aho," The boy with hair-as-black-as-trash-bags (no offence, :p) rolled his pretty blue eyes.

_[Rukawa: Pretty? PRETTY?!]_

The two cycled down the streets of Kanagawa, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts each. Under the beautiful blue sky of Kanagawa and the brilliant sunlight, their muscular bodies glistened with rapidly forming sweat.

Girl A: …and you know, she - *Gapes*

Girl B: What? *Turns and gapes as well*

Girl A: Ss…s..sexy. *Drools*

Girl B: Unbelievably HOT.

Girls A&B: *Stares in their direction with their mouths wide open*

**-WHAM- **

A car crashed into a nearby lamppost because the lady driving the car was too occupied with certain, *cough*, scenery. 

Sendoh: Oops.

Rukawa: _'I could kill that baka for this…'_

Kanagawa's streets were rapidly flooding with saliva.

Sendoh: You know, we could stop by that shop to buy a boat to get home.

Rukawa: Aho, you started this.

Sendoh: Mou, you are in this too, my dear Kitsune-chan.

Rukawa: _'Grrr!' _**Ultimate Death Glare™**

So, they continued cycling. Beads of sweat rolled down their firmly sculpted bodies. Rukawa shook his head hard, flinging droplets of sweat into the air, his black-as-trash-bag hair gleaming with more sweat.

Girl C: Ah!!! Sacred water! *Throws herself onto the pavement to gather the, *cough*, sweat*

Girl D: It's mine!!!! *Claws the cement ground*

Girls E,F,G,…Z: NO!!!!!!!!! MINE!!!!!

Old lady walking by: *Puzzled* I didn't know girls had to play rugby on the streets. Poor delicate things! I wondered where the ball is under that pile.

The Sakuragi Gundan strolled out of the Ramen noodles shop and saw the two hunks rolling down the streets on their mountain bikes.

Gundan: …

Sakuragi: …

Gundan: …

Sakuragi: HOW DARE THE KITSUNE AND THE PORCUPINE SHOW OFF THEIR MUSCLES WITH THE TENSAI?! GRR!!!

*Tears off his T-shirt and grabbed a bicycle as well*

Gundan: …. -_____-;;

------------------------------

**Later that day**

News report: "This afternoon, at around 4 to 6pm, a series of serious traffic accidents occurred around the whole of Kanagawa. According to satellite information, the traffic accidents seemed to follow a trail. Witnesses mentioned two men who caused the distraction. They were specifically named as Rukawa Kaede from Shohoku high school and Sendoh Akira from Ryonan High school. The traffic accidents were the worst in Kanagawa history and currently still under investigation. Girls were also seen to be in a frenzied rampage across the county."

**In the police station**

Policeman A: What can we charge them with?

Policeman B: Precisely, nothing. They were just cycling.

Policeman C: Cycling around half-naked should be considered a public act of obscenity.

Policeman B: But they covered the areas that count. I don't see you complaining about swimmers.

Policeman A: Because swimmers aren't that hot?

Policewoman: Damn… *Drools*

Sendoh: *Stares at Rukawa* Kaede, did I tell you that I forgot to lock the house door?

Rukawa: No.

Sendoh: We should make an advanced report on clothes robbery.

Rukawa: Sure, and you are getting the guestroom tonight, tomorrow and for the next five months.

Sendoh: …

-----------------------------------------------------

OWARI

-----------------------------------------------------


End file.
